


getting daddy's attention

by strawberryeskel



Series: julian & his daddy geralt [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Caning, Cigarettes, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lawyer Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Naughty Jaskier | Dandelion, No Incest, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smoking, Spanking, Strict Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryeskel/pseuds/strawberryeskel
Summary: Julian makes a very bad decision in order to gain his daddy, Geralt’s, attention.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: julian & his daddy geralt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941499
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	getting daddy's attention

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Mind the tags! This fanfiction depicts non-sexual age play and spanking. Julian (Jaskier) and Geralt are both adults and everything is consensual. Even though at times it may seem like Julian is not consenting, they have pre-established boundaries and rules that they have both previously agreed on. This is not incest. Phisically punishing children or non-consenting adults is abusive and this work does **not** advocate for that.
> 
> Julian is a college student and he is not underage. Geralt is older, about 30ish, and works from home. They both live together and I picture them looking the way they do in the Netflix series. 
> 
> Someone said in the comments of the previous fic that they'd like to see more hurt/comfort and I tried to add some of that here, and someone else asked if Geralt would ever make good on the threat of the cane, so here it is :)  
> Also, random question, but I made Geralt's car a Mercedes G Class because I thought it would suit him. Thoughts? :)))
> 
> I was thinking of maybe starting a fanfic in this series that would be a sort of collection of shorter drabbles with Julian and daddy Geralt, sort of like snapshots of them together, not necessarily always with spanking. What do you guys think?

Julian took another drag out of his cigarette before exhaling softly, letting the smoke pool around his head. He was currently at a pub with some of his friends that he hadn't seen in a while, and when one of them offered him a cigarette, he accepted it with almost no second thought. He knew Geralt would be far from pleased if he ever did find out that he’d been smoking, taking into consideration the fact that the older man was the one who made him quit in the first place, and he always emphasized the importance of Julian’s health. Before Geralt became his daddy, Julian used to smoke, although not very heavily, usually only about 4 or 5 cigarettes a day, but the man insisted that he stop, and Julian knew that he was very serious about the matter, taking into consideration the fact that when Geralt had smelt cigarette smoke on him a couple of weeks after he’d first quit was the first time he’d been introduced to both the leather strap and bedtime spankings.

Well, it wasn’t as if Julian cared about what Geralt thought, anyways, or at least that’s what he was currently trying to tell himself, not that he really believed it. Even though Geralt usually worked from home, somedays the law firm that he worked for (and owned) required his physical presence, and that had been happening almost every day for the past two weeks or so, as they happened to be dealing with a few more complicated cases all at once, needing Geralt’s expertise to help sort them out. So, the man had been spending even eight hours at the office every day lately, and when he wasn’t there he was in his study at home, even busier than normal, and Julian missed him. A lot. The only times he really got to see him were during breakfast and dinner, and even then he was sometimes in a rush, and although he did take time to tuck him in every night (because even though they shared a bed, Geralt was insistent that little boys like him had to be tucked into bed at 9:30 every night, save for special occasions), he sometimes continued working afterwards, and Julian was fast asleep by the time his daddy came to bed as well.

So, although he knew that this was under no circumstances a great idea, or even a moderately good one, Julian decided that he needed to get his daddy’s attention one way or the other, and when the opportunity has just presented itself so, _so_ invitingly, he knew he had to take it, even though he was absolutely certain he would regret this later. 

Although the fact that he was meeting with his old classmates at a pub near Geralt’s law firm was purely a coincidence, the fact that Julian had chosen to accept a cigarette just around the time when Geralt would be leaving the office and passing by the pub to go home was definitely not. Geralt knew Julian would be going out that evening, but the younger man knew he wouldn’t be expecting him to be smoking, and if this was the only way he had of making his daddy pay attention to him, then so be it.

Sure enough, at about 7pm, Geralt’s black Mercedes G Class entered the street that the pub was situated on, and when the man spotted Julian from behind the wheel he frowned, before immediately pulling over and never once taking his eyes off of him.

Julian’s phone started to ring, and when he looked at the car that was now parked across the street, he saw that Geralt has his phone next to his ear, still glaring at Julian.

 _“Come here now,”_ Geralt said through gritted teeth once Julian picked up, hanging up immediately after and continuing to glower at him from across the street.

Julian excused himself, telling his friends that he needed to go. Geralt’s intense golden gaze followed him all the way from the pub and until he reached the car, and as he was climbing into the passenger’s seat, still under the man’s strict scrutiny, he couldn’t help but think that maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea, after all.

After he entered the car, Geralt tuned to look at him for a few moments, disappointed written clearly all over his face as he shook his head slightly, before turning his eyes back towards the road, switching on the ignition and heading home, his mouth still set in a firm line.

“I-“Julian began after a few minutes, starting to dread the silence.

“Quiet, young man,” Geralt said briskly, “you’ll have plenty of time to explain yourself once we get home.”

Julian swallowed slowly before turning to look out the window, realizing that this really hadn’t been his greatest idea.

“Go wash your hands and then come to the living room,” Geralt said, once they’d gotten home and taken their shoes and jackets off, “leave you pants and underwear in the hamper,” he continued, sending Julian off with a crisp smack on the bottom.

Despite wanting to protest, Julian hurried to do as he was told. He knew very well what was about to happen to him, and he certainly knew this was absolutely not the kind of attention he had been looking for. So, after washing his hands, he left the bathroom dressed only in his t-shirt and socks, blushing all the way down to his neck. Usually, when he had the misfortune of earning himself a spanking right after coming home, daddy instructed him to leave only his pants in the wash, and it was embarrassing enough to have to walk around the house with his little boy underwear in full view. Right now, though, as he was heading towards the living room, Julian was certain that having his white boxer briefs on would have been a hundred times better than walking around with his privates exposed, which always made him feel very little, even though Geralt had seen him naked countless times by now.

When he reached the living room, Julian stopped abruptly in the doorway once he spotted his daddy, who was leaning against a cabinet, still dressed for the office, although he had taken off his suit jacket and tie and he had undone the top two buttons of his shirt, rolling the sleeves to his elbows. He had his arms crossed over his chest, looking expectantly at his little boy, and he was holding the rattan cane.

“Daddy, no!” Julian said, panicking as he spotted the implement. This was absolutely _not_ what he’d wanted to achieve, he hadn’t ever gotten punished with the swishy, mean looking cane before and he really wasn’t looking forwards to trying it out.

“Sit,” Geralt said, ominously, pointing to the couch in front of him.

Gulping, Julian slowly did as he was told, looking up at his daddy with wide puppy eyes, although he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to sway the man.

“I am _extremely_ disappointed in you, little boy,” Geralt began, looking pointedly at him, “I cannot even believe that you would do something as naughty and irresponsible as smoking, especially not after you’ve quit. This is absolutely unacceptable, Julian, you know how important your health is, and I hope you have a very good explanation-“

“S’not fair,” Julian said quietly, interrupting his scolding in a mumble.

“What was that, young man?” Geralt asked, frowning.

“It’s not fair,” he repeated, not quite able to meet his daddy’s gaze.

“What isn’t fair, Julian?” he asked, concern coloring his voice as he moved to crouch down in front of the couch where the boy was seated.

“I- I just… you’ve been busy a lot and I… I dunno,” he glanced up, briefly meeting Geralt’s concerned eyes, “you’ve… I miss you.”

“Oh baby,” Geralt said quietly, before depositing the cane on the coffee table behind him and moving to sit next to Julian on the couch, tugging the young man onto his lap.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” he continued, wrapping his arms around his boy, “daddy’s been very busy lately, but I know that’s no excuse to ignore you. I’m sorry, Julian, I should have been paying closer attention to you.”

“It’s ok, I guess,” Julian said, his head tucked underneath daddy’s chin, “I know your work is important.”

“It’s not nearly as important as you, baby boy,” Geralt said, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek, “I love you very much, and I promise not to ignore you like this again, but I’d like you to tell me if you ever feel left out from now on, alright?”

“Yes, daddy,” Julian said, looking up at him through thick lashes.

“Good,” Geralt replied, patting his still exposed bottom, “now there’s still the topic of your punishment.”

“ _What?_ But daddy!” Julian whined.

“No whining young man. I’ve not been paying attention to you, and that is entirely my fault, but you still broke a very important rule. If you’d have spoken to me from the beginning about what was bothering you, like you have right now, we could have avoided all this. No matter what happens Julian, you know how important your health is, and you are _not_ allowed to smoke,” he said, helping the boy stand up from his lap.

Julian pouted, but reluctantly let his daddy help him up.

“Have you been smoking before tonight?” Geralt asked, standing up as well and tilting Julian’s chin up with his hand so that the boy looked him in the eye.

“No, sir,” he answered, honestly.

Geralt hummed. “Good. If you ever do it again, the punishment will be much more severe,” he said, bending over to grab the cane from where he’d left it earlier.

“But-but… the cane? Daddy?” Julian pouted.

“Yes, young man. The cane,” Geralt said, leading him by the arm and positioning him behind the couch, “you know that what you did was absolutely unacceptable, and I hope you learn your lesson from this. Bend over.” 

Julian bent over the back of the couch like his daddy told him to, his arms hanging forwards over the backrest, his palms braced against the seat. He’d received the strap in this position in the past, but he knew that the cane would be much more painful.

“I’m going to give you 15,” Geralt said, tapping the cane against his little boy’s exposed backside, “I want you to remember this punishment next time you think about doing something as dangerous as smoking.”

With that, Geralt delivered the first stroke, which had Julian yelping and going up on his toes, although he didn’t get out of position. The older man delivered the punishment as rigorously and unforgivably as always, and by the time Julian had gotten the first ten strokes, he had already started wailing, his bare bottom covered in red, painful stripes. The last five strokes were swiftly delivered to the boy’s sit spots and upper thighs, which made him kick his feet and cry even harder.

Once the punishment was over, Geralt gently helped Julian stand up, leading him to the couch and seating him on his lap again. The younger man continued crying as his daddy held him close to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back and rocking him back and forth, speaking softly to him and kissing his forehead every once in a while. 

“There we go, shh,” Geralt said, wiping the little boy’s tears away with a tissue once he had calmed down some more.

“M’sorry, daddy,” Julian said, leaning his temple against Geralt’s shoulder, “I promise I’m not gonna smoke again.”

“I hope you won’t,” Geralt said, giving his cheek another kiss, “come on now, it’s getting late. Why don’t I give you a bath and then we can go to bed a little early? Tomorrow is Saturday,” he continued, “and I don’t have to work at all, we can spend the weekend together, hmm? Just the two of us.”

“Yes please,” Julian said, and he let daddy carry him to the bathroom. Geralt set him down on the toilet seat and started filling the bath with warm water before stripping him of the rest of his clothes. He poured bubbles in the water as well before lifting the boy setting him down in the tub.

“Owwie, daddy,” Julian squealed once his bum touched the warm water and the bottom of the tub.

“I hope this will remind you to behave, little one,” Geralt said, before grabbing a washcloth and gently starting to wash his little boy. Then, he started washing Julian’s head, his broad fingers gently massaging the shampoo into his scalp. After conditioning his hair and rinsing him off with the showerhead, Geralt wrapped the younger man in a fluffy towel before dressing him in a pair of purple footed pyjamas and carrying him to bed.

The events of the day left Julian exhausted, and soon he was falling asleep, cuddled under the blankets in his daddy’s warm embrace, listening to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I was thinking of maybe starting a fanfic in this series that would be a sort of collection of shorter drabbles with Julian and daddy Geralt, sort of like snapshots of them together, not necessarily always with spanking. What do you guys think?
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, let me know in the comments if I should write more in this verse (suggestions are very welcome).


End file.
